In Dreams
by ElegantlyMikey
Summary: Olive imagines what a life with the Piemaker could be like, but finds she is in for a major reality check.


In Dreams

At the Pie Hole, Olive Snook was down and deeply depressed. As she sat in front of a half empty cup of espresso and an untouched piece of rhubarb pie, her heart was unbelievably heavy.

Thoughts of the pie maker rushed through her head, and Olive realized that she was beginning to lose her grip on her goal of obtaining Ned's, the pie maker's, affection.

Olive did not like to lose and right now, she was clearly not winning the pie maker's heart. No, his heart belonged to one girl, Chuck, the beautiful brunette with a fabulous smile and a puzzling secret.

Olive was still trying to get to the bottom of the whole mystery behind Chuck's supposed death, although she suspected it was just a plot to get money from an insurance agency.

Besides pondering the details of Chuck's death, Olive often found herself dreaming of Ned.

When the business was slow, Olive often imagined what it would be like to be involved with Ned and have him feel the same way she felt about him.

In these imaginings, there was no girl named Chuck, and Ned's eyes were full of unbridled passion for a diminutive, yet large hearted, Olive Snook.

Ned would take her in his arms and together, they would be unstoppable. His kisses would hold the power of a thousand atomic bombs, exploding with such passion that the world would stop turning.

They would stand side by side creating pies, and eventually, they would become world renowned for their creations. It wouldn't be because of the scrumptious fruit, but because of their intense feelings for each other, that the pies would come to be known for their distinctive flavor.

Ned and Olive would become widely known celebrities because of their pies. Their faces would grace magazines such as Pie Maker Weekly, The Sweet Spot, and World's Hottest Bakers.

With their newly established substantial income, they would vacation in exotic locations all around the country. Olive imagined Ned sitting on the sand wearing a pair of swimming trunks, and giggled to herself.

She had never seen him wearing anything other than pants and a shirt. She could not help but to laugh at the thought of him wearing something so revealing and casual.

She wondered what he looked like without his shirt on, whether or not he had hair on his chest, or if he had an innie or an outie bellybutton. These questions seemed silly, but they plagued her when she was lying in bed at night.

She found the subject of his body quite interesting, and tried to imagine how his body would feel against hers as they lay in bed together.

In her daydreams she imagined what it would be like to stand in front of Ned, naked and vulnerable. He would drink her in, her short stature, with all of her important parts beautifully sculpted.

The nights would be wonderful because when they consummated their love for each other, the delight would flood through their veins. His strong arms would hold her afterwords, and they would breathe in sync with one another. Their minds would rush and recall the act of lovemaking.

Their bodies would long for a time when they would come together again in the flowing of skin and hands. The longing would be so strong, that they would not be able to refuse.

They would once again come together, in a dance of tenderness, in which Olive would take the lead.

Olive would also imagine Ned as the perfect boyfriend, a boyfriend who would wake her every morning with a tender kiss. He would be a flawless boyfriend who would always put the seat back down, and who would never leave dirty laundry on the floor.

Ned would take care of her, and keep her safe. One thing she could not imagine is how, no matter how hard she tried, she could not hear him tell her that he loved her. This last fact was what broke her heart the most.

She would remember that every time she had to leave her dreams, and quit imagining how life could be, in order to return to how it actually was, she was saddened.

Pretending was something that made life at the Pie Hole bareable, and Olive didn't know how much longer she could have her heart torn apart by the sight of Ned and Chuck together.

Leaving her imagined world was something that Olive dreaded more than imagining what Ned and Chuck were doing together once they stepped behind closed doors.


End file.
